Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automatic gain control circuits and in particular to integrated circuit automatic gain control circuits used in a single chip FSK MODEM employing switched capacitor technology.
Automatic gain control circuits are well known in the prior art. They have been made up of vacuum tubes and discrete transistors. They also have been made of integrated, bipolar transistor circuits.
This invention employs a switched capacitor filter and field effect transistors, specifically metal oxide silicon field effect transistors (MOSFET). This implementation permits single chip integration in the MODEM system enabling proper implementation and functioning of the MODEM.